Can t be happening
by BlackLoverofYaoi
Summary: Esto simplemente no le podia estar pasando a el, cierto?. He vuelto de la muerte con un Style.


Fufufu~! Black-chan reportandose! Siento no haber puesto nada durante...cuanto fue, uno o dos meses?, como quiera me siento horrible, digo yo se que no interesa si estoy viva o muerta pero...en fin! Volvi de la tumba con este pequeñisimo Style y dado a que estoy de vacasiones -al fin- subire algo mas seguido...

Por cierto, a alguien le gusta el Dark Link x Link o el Coop x Dennis, que tal ZaDr - Invader Zim- por que cierto alguien que deberia callarse de una vez tiene fics de esas parejitas, si alguien le interesa leerlas - o solo burlarse de mi- avisame y con gusto subo los fics.

Ahora si mejor me callo!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_¡No, no, no! Esto no le podia estar pasando a el._

Es decir, ¿como era posible? Un dia le gusta Wendy, y para el otro esta completamente enamorado de Kyle. Esta bien, tal vez no de un dia para otro pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

Amaba a Kyle Broflovski. Lo deseaba con cada una de sus fibras, no pasaba un dia sin que pensara en el.

Eso le frustraba y le enfurecia. Pero su enojo era hacia el mismo, por que era un mal amigo, pensar asi de alguien inocente, que solo buscaba su bien y felicidad...se sentia de lo peor.

Salio de su habitacion hecho una furia y bajo las escaleras dando pisadas estruendosas, escucho la desinteresada voz de su padre preguntar a donde iba, ala la cual respondio con un portazo de la puerta delantera.

Se odiaba a si mismo.

Siguio caminando hasta que diviso a su objetivo.

Toco la puerta con cierta seguridad y por un momento sus dudas desaparecieron, hasta que cierto angél de cabello rojizo abrio la puerta.

"Oh hola Stan"- lo saludó Kyle mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Entro como siempre hacia, conocia esa casa casi tanto como la .

"Hey Kyle"- respondio mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

"¿Paso algo? Deviste avisarme que vendrias, asi ubiese tenido comida preparada"- reprochó Kyle mientras entraba a la cocina y revisaba la nevera.

"No, simplemente sentí ganas de venir y aqui estoy"- respondió un poco agitado, por un momento habia olvidado por que habia venido.

"Uhm, entonces vamos a mi habitacion"- dijo Kyle mientras subia las escaleras.

Entraron al cuarto de Kyle y se sentó en la cama del judío.

"Yo...queria hablar contigo Kyle, es algo realmente importante y por favor mientras yo hable, no me interrumpas"- explico con la voz flaqueandole de cuando en cuando.

Kyle asintio. Era ahora o nunca.

"Yo...este ultimo mes...no, este ultimo año, me he dado cuenta de cosas, primero pense que eran solo un juego, que no era cierto, pero despues me di cuenta que algo como esto no podia ser mentira, ¿recuerdas cuando termine con Wendy? que no llore ni una sola lagrima...fue, bueno por esto"- confeso, observando cada uno de los movimientos y expreciones de Kyle.

"No me digas que te diste cuenta de que te gusto"- adivino Kyle con voz seria y juguetona a la ves.

"Si y queria...¿espera que dijiste? ¡¿Tu lo sabias!"-grito avergonzado de su obiedad.

"Claro que lo sabia Stan, fue demasiado raro que no lloraras cuando dejaste a Wendy, ademas siempre me veias con esa mirada de...querer."- dijo Kyle como si fuera un problema de matematicas.

"Y-yo...¿acaso estas bien con esto?" pregunto un tanto preocupado por la respuesta.

"Debes estar bromeando verdad, digo como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos son iguales a los tuyos"- inquirio, mirandolo a los ojos, un delicado rosa adornando sus mejillas y haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran mas.

"Entonces, ¿puedo hacer esto?"- y junto sus labios a sorpresa de Kyle.

Era un beso tierno, casto, demostrando el sentimiento, se separaron y volvieron por mas, esta vez menos inocente y con mas emocion.

"Y tambien puedo hacer esto"- esta vez, no era pregunta.

Comenzo a acariciar la entrepierna de Kyle, recibiendo unos cuantos gemidos.

"N-no S-Stan, no c-crees que v-vamos demasiado r-rapidoh"- tartamudeo mientras el intentaba quitarle el pantalon.

Se detuvo un momento y se alejo un poco de Kyle.

"Lo siento"- se disculpo mientra ayudaba a su pelirrojo novio - que bien sonaba- a arreglarse.

"Uhm, Kyle es un poco fuera de lugar pero ¿y tus padres?"- pregunto, observando la cara roja del chico frente a el.

"No estan, papa estan en su trabajo y mama tuvo que llevar a Ike a casa de un amigo"-

"Oh entonces..." - no termino la frase cuando alguien comenzo a tocar la puerta estrenduosamente.

Kyle abandono su lugar en la cama y se dirijio a las escaleras.

"Espera Ky, esto nos convierte en pareja, ¿verdad?" - grito desde su posicion, a lo que Kyle le respondio con un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa.

_Tal vez esto si le podia estar pasando._

* * *

Buh! Se acabo! -se que estan felices por ello- Que tal? No pueden ser demasiado exigentes son las 5 am y no he dormido desde antier a parte mi beta se murio - o algo asi- entonces saboreen los horrores de ortografia.

Saben que? Escribir en la cajita de abajo me trae felicidad e inspiracion :3


End file.
